Telecommunications systems, cable television systems and data communication networks use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an optical network, information is conveyed in the form of optical beams through optical fibers. Optical fibers comprise thin strands of glass capable of communicating the beams over long distances with very low loss of beam strength.
In recent years, the use of telecommunication services has increased dramatically. As the demand for telecommunication services continues to grow, system requirements have also grown. An emerging demand is implementation of colorless/directionless nodes that provide for better system capability and flexibility. However, the complex nature of colorless/directionless nodes also increases the cost of producing these nodes.